


Mine

by Constantsnow



Category: Blade (Movie Series), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon-Typical Violence, Horror, M/M, Mild Blood, Mildly Dubious Consent, Possessive Behavior, Rimming, Vampires, but it's mild i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 14:18:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16477160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constantsnow/pseuds/Constantsnow
Summary: Taking a Curse Breaking job from the Talos Siblings may have turned out to be a huge mistake, because he woke something up.





	Mine

Dust billowed as the wards in the room dropped Harry squinted, covering his mouth, he coughed harshly. A quick spell had the air clear once more, leaving the main hall of the Temple of La Marga in his sight. It was several thousand years old, but the wards and charms had kept it in pristine condition, as if the worshippers had just been here minutes before Harry. Magic thrummed through the temple, thousands of wards and other spells that kept it safe from grave-robbers, unwanted explorers and from anyone disturbing who ever rested in the thousands of ancient coffins laid in carved out nooks in the walls. The walls were made of black marble with rare gems, gold and silver inlaid through out, it was absolutely breath taking and the beauty continued on to the floors and ceilings.

The center of the room was filled with pews, made of black oak with red velvet cushions on the backs and seats. At the front of the room was a platform, waist height with an altar made of black marble and silver. Just behind that, was a false wall, more heavily warded than the rest of the temple combined. Harry figured that was where the Talos twins were trying to get to, so he made his way across the room, to the wall and began removing the layers of warding.

It took three and a half hours, by the time the last wisps of magic faded, Harry was beginning to tire. He opened the wall carefully, raising his eyes to the ceiling as the building groaned as tons of sand settled on the sunken temple. He swallowed nervously, then took a few breaths to calm his nerves and went in to the room.

It was small, made of simple stone and had none of the decoration that the rest of the temple did. In the center was a single, ancient, hand-carved stone coffin. The two long sides were carved in to different scenes: a king sitting on his throne while thousands knelt before him, a demon standing atop a hill strewn with the bodies of thousands. The foot of the coffin had a language that Harry didn't recognize carved in to it, the head of the coffin also had the language carved in to it. And the top had a full-scale carving of the demon.

The wards on the coffin however, weren't to keep whatever lay in the coffin in, but to keep people out, which confused Harry to no end if there was supposedly a demon slumbering within.

Harry took a deep breath, raised his wand and began to unweave the wards. They took him another six hours and when they finally fell away, Harry stumbled back, barely catching himself on the wall. He was covered in a layer of sweat, his clothes clung to him uncomfortably, his body shook from the effort it took to carefully lower himself to the floor, and his magical core was completely drained. He couldn't stop himself from falling in to unconsciousness.

 

When he comes to, he can hear the twins talking in urgent voices. Danica, like always, is agitated, she's growling and snarling at her brother. Asher is denying her something by the sound of it. Harry groans, his head throbbing as he struggles to open his eyes.

He locates the twins, talking by the door, their giant of a friend, who's name escaped him at the moment is standing just to his left. Harry turns his eyes to the coffin, his blood freezes.

Its open.

"Good, you're awake." snarls Danica, the clicking of her heels on the stone sends needle sharp pain in to his brain as she comes towards him. "Your work isn't quite done yet." She grabs his upper, right arm in a death grip and hauls him to his feet. He struggles, even though he knows in his state he's no match for the vampire. She moves next to the coffin and takes his left hand in her's and turns it palm up. Harry can't tear his gaze away from the thing inside the coffin, it's the demon that had been carved in to the lid, but the carving had not done the beast justice to how terrifying it is.

It is covered in a thick dark red exoskeleton, adorned with spikes across its body, horns on its head and doesn't seem to have eyes, just two pitch black pits where they should be. Harry's heart is racing, he takes in the monster's mouth, it's bottom jaw is bisected all the way down to the middle of it's neck. The beast large, over six feet, broad and heavily muscled, even while it's dormant, Harry can't stop the fear that wells in his chest at the sight of it.

He should've never taken this job.

He yelps in pain, yanked out of his thoughts to see Danica biting his wrist. With a twist of her head she tears his wrist wide open, blood rushes from her mouth as she pulls away, grinning.

"Yes, your blood will do perfectly." She holds his wrist over the demon's closed mouth and his blood pours over it.

"W-what is this thing?" Harry asks, and she giggles.

"This is the first of our kind," Danica answers as the beast's mouth opens, revealing hundreds of pointed teeth. She let's him go and he doesn't think twice about taking off, pushing pass Asher who does nothing to stop him as the beast roars as it wakes.

Harry clutches his bleeding wrist tightly, but blood still drips through his fingers. He's still exhausted magically and physically and the blood loss isn't doing him any favors.

He doesn't make it far.

The beast tackles him and Harry screams, struggling as the beast's mouth moves against the back of his neck, sharp teeth scraping against his skin but he - and Harry can feel that it is a male, theres a heavy erection pressing against the swell of his ass as proof - doesn't break skin.

Harry breaths harshly, squeezing his eyes shut tightly and bites his tongue, he refuses to beg. But the monster does not kill him. One massive clawed hand grabs both of his wrists, the other takes his hip and flips him on to his back. The panic and fear flare up even more in him and his heart races, allowing the blood to flow more freely from his destroyed wrist, the monster mouths his neck more and Harry realizes then: the beast is purring.

Harry opens his eyes, unbelieving as the beast pulls back, head tilted to the left. 

"Mine." He growls and hysterical laughter bubbles in Harry's chest, because - what the fuck?! "Beautiful, mine." The demon states.

"No, no, no, no, nonono." Harry shakes his head like that will clear everything up. "There has been some huge misunde-"

"Sleep, mine." The beast commands and before he can think, Harry obeys.

When he regains consciousness again, he does so slowly. He's in a bed that feels like a cloud beneath him, the sheets that are wrapped around him are silk and warm and he feels no desire to leave them. For a moment, he thinks he's back home in his own bed and that perhaps everything was just a fucked up nightmare as a result of to much firewhiskey before bed. But then Harry remembers his sheets are cotton… and he hasn't had someone else in his bed in over a year.

Harry's eyes snap open and he throws himself from the bed and is half way across the room with his heart in his throat before he can take stock of the room. Matte black walls, with lanterns with frosted glass leave the room dim. The floor beneath his feet is cool, sleek black tile, the furniture is all modern, sharp angles and without comfort. And the bed that is in the center of it is huge, on a raised platform with blood red and black bedding.

The other person in the bed is a man, tanned skin, broad shoulders and thick well defined muscles. His hair is dark and buzzed short, a strong jaw, straight nose and a five o'clock shadow darken his jawline. He looks like he could be Viktor Krum's older brother. But his eyes, intense and ancient are clearly not human. They start out red, but fade to yellow around diagonally set, diamond shaped pupils.

And they are roaming over every inch of his body, Harry can feel them trailing over his skin.  
Harry blushes brightly, looking down at himself to realize he's only in his Calvin Klein low rise trunks that leave little to the imagination. He tries to cover himself with his arms, but at this point it's pointless.

"Your modesty is... admirable, but seeing as I undressed you, there is no need for it." The man states, his voice is like honeyed wine and Harry's blush travels down his neck to his chest.

"W-who are you?" Harry asks, watching as the man moves off the bed with an inhuman grace. He's nude, his legs are just as well muscled as the rest of his body and his cock lies soft between his legs, surrounded by well trimmed, dark hair. Harry quickly throws his eyes to the ceiling as the man laughs softly.

"You may call me Drake," He answers and he walks until he is standing in front of Harry, with barely an inch of space between them. Harry can feel the warmth radiating off of him, his brow furrows in confusion. If he's a vampire, how can he be warm? 

"I am nothing like the descendants of my children, my heart still beats," He says, as if he's reading Harry's mind, and for all the wizard knows, he could be. Drake cups his face gently, thumb stroking his bottom lip carefully.

"I suppose I must thank the Talos for bringing you to me," He tells Harry and again, he can feel the vampire king's eyes trailing over his form and his heart skips a few beats. "I can smell attraction coming off of you in waves my love, there is no need to feel ashamed."

"I-I'm not... can you please put some pants on!?" Harry cries and Drake laughs at him.

"Relax my love, I may be a beast, but I am no rapist." Drake tells him. "It is much more pleasurable to have you wanton and willing." He leans down though and trails his lips against the soft skin of Harry's throat. "And in time, you shall be."

Harry doesn't whimper and he'll beat the hell out of anyone who says otherwise.

****

Drake is true to his word and does not force himself on Harry, though he touches him often. He is also quite fond of pulling the wizard in to his lap and pet him while he listens to the twins whimper and whine about why they've brought him out of his slumber. A daywalker and a group of mortals, killing them off in large numbers.

The vampire king does not care, if they are to weak to defend themselves, they have no right to call themselves his children. They also want him to turn his little mortal, but he refuses and breaks Danica's arm when she tries to press the topic. He prefers Harry how he is and if there are humans killing vampires, why would he turn his mate in to one?  
Danica does not like his Harry and he knows it's because she wishes to take his place as Drake's consort, but she is weak and unpure and he finds her barely more than a flea compared to his mate. She's ugly both inside and out.

It's a slow adjustment over the next few months for Harry, but Drake is nothing but patient, desensitizing Harry to his affections, but never pushing passed his petting, all of which stay above the belt. But Harry is a healthy twenty-six year old, which means the attention he gets from Drake, who is extremely attractive makes it impossible to control his libido. And it's impossible to hide it from from the vampire king who's sense of smell is so sensitive he can smell blood on the top floor of the Talos compound when he's in the basement.

Harry shakes his head, clearing his mind the best that he can and tries to focus his attention back on the book that Drake had brought him, because it really was interesting, but his traitorous mind and body have other ideas. Drake had been cuddling him not minutes ago until he'd been called away by Asher. It's been a long time since Harry's had sex... a really long time, over a year since he broke up with Cormic McLaggen and Harry isn't one for one-night stands or friends-with-benifits and did he mention how attractive Drake was.

And when he gets all purr-y and rubs on Harry like a friendly feline- Harry groans snapping his book shut, scrubbing a hand over his face as his body betrays him and sends his blood rushing to his cock. He palms himself with his other hand through the white jeans that Drake had given him. His hips rock against his hand and he bites the flesh of his palm and hisses, eyes closing tightly. He blindly unbuttons his jeans and pulls the zipper down so he can slide his hand in to his pants and wrap his hand around his erection.

He moans, breath hitching as he squeezes himself on the upstroke. His eyes snap open when he feels the bed dip at his feet. Drake is kneeling on the edge of the bed, watching him with a predatory gleam in his eyes and all Harry can hear is the blood rushing in his ears and his heart pounding against his ribs.

"My love, if you need pleasing, all you have to do is ask." Drake says, moving forward until he's straddling Harry's shins, he leans down pulling Harry's hand from his jeans, then pulls them and his boxers down slowly, watching Harry for any sign of resistance. Harry licks his lips, nervous, but lifts his hips to allow the vampire king to undress him. Drake makes a contented sound, tossing the items of clothing off the bed and leans down, nuzzling against Harry's erection, causing his love to groan, head thumping back against the pillows.

He mouths the swollen organ, licking from base to tip before swiping his tongue flat against the head, narrow hips thrusting up in answer. Pleased, he engulfs Harry's erection without further thought, and Harry cries out, arching his back as one hand grips the back of Drake's head and the other fists the pillow.

"Oh fuck," Harry gasps, lifting his head to watch. Drake bobs his head and uses his tongue with skills that quickly have Harry writhing and making noises that he's embarrassed to admit are coming from him. Clearly, Drake knows exactly what he's doing, and doesn't need to tease. He uses just the right amount of force to have Harry's toes curling and his eyes rolling in to his skull.

"Drake!" Harry cries, as he cums, back arching and he clutches at the back of the vampire king's neck, struggling to bring air in to his lungs.

Drake swallows all the seed his love gives without thought and savors the taste, humming as he pulls off, making his mate twitch and whine. Covered in a light sheen of sweat, eyes glazed and chest heaving makes Harry look stunning, Drake growls hungrily, forcing Harry's legs apart so that he can settle between them as he presses their lips together.

Harry struggles to kiss back, groaning as the demon's tongue licks in to his mouth, allowing him to taste himself. Drake's tongue explores every inch of his mouth and plays with his tongue. His fangs are an exciting danger as Harry licks over them, before exploring the vampire's mouth in turn. Drake rolls his hips sinfully against him, his erection hot and heavy through the thin material of his cotton pants.

Harry lowers his hands down Drake's sides, touching him like he'd been touched and Drake purrs his approval in to Harry's mouth before trailing careful bites down Harry's neck and across his shoulder.

"My love," Drake breaths against his shoulder, the bites gently as Harry's hands reach his hips. Thin fingers play with the waistband of his pants as he steels himself, thinking if he really wants this, and he's quick to realize that he really does, not just because he's horny.

In this position, he can't really push Drake's pants down far, but it's enough to free the demon's erection and get his hand around it. Drake growls, thrusting in to Harry's fist. He bites a trail across Harry's chest, each one getting harder as Harry's strokes become more sure. He swipes his fingers over the head, smearing pre-release as he goes and Drake pulls away, flipping Harry on to his stomach, then pulling his hips until his ass is up, presented to him. Harry buries his face in the pillow in embarrassment. 

"Just while I prepare you my Harry," Drake states, breathing heavily. "I want to see your face as you come undone," He runs hot, rough hands down Harry's back, rubbing soothing circles as he goes and Harry relaxes. He pulls away for only a few moments, Harry can hear him open a drawer, before he's back, hands on the wizard's ass, squeezing the perfect mounds of flesh. He doesn't tease when he prepares Harry, only makes sure that he's sufficiently stretched for his cock and that he strokes over his prostate to harden Harry's cock.

Drake slicks himself, then pulls Harry to straddle his lap as he lays back against the headboard. His mate is flushed such an amazing pink, his dark hair clung to his face and neck, lips swollen from where he's bitten them and the kisses that they've shared. Harry is breathing heavily, pupils blown wide, heart racing and cock jutting up towards his belly. Drake strokes it a few times, rocks his hips, rubbing his slicked cock between the cheeks of his mate's ass.

Harry gets the hint, reaching back with a shaking hand to guide the thick erection to his hole and sinks on to it slowly. Drake growls, pleased as Harry bites his lip against the stretch, but it doesn't hurt - Drake's prepared him to well for that - it's just the perfect amount of fullness.

Drake rolls his hips, reaching up to rub over Harry's chest, blunt nails scratching over heated flesh and deft fingers pinching perfectly pale nipples until Harry cries out, leaning back and bracing himself with his hands on Drake's thighs. The vampire king groans, stilling his hips as Harry begins to ride him, raising himself almost completely off him, then dropping down, so his cock rubbed just right over his prostate.

Drake praises him in every language that he knows, and never takes his eyes off him. Harry, who doesn't have the stamina that Drake does, comes first, nearly screaming at how amazing it feels and Drake thrusts in to him through the entire thing and when Harry slumps forward, Drake flips them and thrusts in to the pliant body beneath him until he comes with a roar and filling his mate with his seed, pleased with the fact that Harry will smell of him for days.

Sated now, he curls against the vampire, who holds him close as he falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another old story from my old account on fanfiction.net, so it's a few years old, unbeta'd. Despite its flaws, I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
